the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert and Riley's Choice
Robert and Riley's Choice is the 15th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Ricky and Roger's First Crushes Synopsis: When Mandee and Jackie threaten Robert and Riley's relationship yet again, Robert and Riley decide to stand up to them and expose their homophobic ways to the whole school. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Mandee * Jackie * Leni Loud Transcript: On a fall day, Robert and Riley were at school about to sign up for the cooking club. Mandee and Jackie came up to them. Robert: Oh great. What do you two want? Mandee: I'd advise you two break up. Riley: Really? No. Jackie: But we heard being gay is hazardous to your health! Do you WANT to die young? Mandee: If not, break up while you still are alive. Robert: That is absurd. We won't break up. Riley: Yeah! We love each other. And we'd rather be two guys in love than two girls with several boyfriends who don't even know what love feels like. Robert: Yeah! Now bye. Robert and Riley left. Mandee: Oh, you two messed with the wrong girls. ~ ~ ~ In between classes, both Robert and Riley saw threatening notes on their lockers. They said: Break up or face rejection throughout your life. You'll never have a happy life if you're still together. Robert and Riley were furious. Robert: This. Has Mandee and Jackie written all over it. Riley: I'll say! What do we do? Robert: I'll tell you what we're NOT going to do. We're not going to let Mandee and Jackie get away with this. Riley: I'll say! They've gone too far this time. Robert: Yeah! But what do we do? Riley: That's easy! We expose Mandee and Jackie as the homophobic jerks they are! Robert: Yeah? And how's that going to work? Mandee and Jackie would just cover up their tracks. Riley: We just plant cameras and voice recorders on them and then they're just going to expose themselves of being awful. Robert: That's genius! But how will we get the cameras on them? Won't they suspect something? Riley: Watch and learn. ~ ~ ~ During lunch the next day, Robert and Riley began to enact their plan. Mandee and Jackie was eating lunch together. Robert and Riley went up to them. Mandee: I see you two are still together. Riley: Yeah! And we're happy! Did you know, gay people are the most happy? Robert: Yeah! Riley: And I'll show you what makes us happy! Robert: Yeah! Hugs! Jackie: I don't think - Robert and Riley both hugged Mandee and Jackie and subtly putting their cameras on them that David and Greg helped them make the last day. Mandee and Jackie were disgusted and pushed Robert and Riley away. Mandee: Ew! I can't believe they touched us! Jackie: I hope we don't BECOME gay! They ran away screaming. Robert: Oh yeah. Run all you want, girls. You'll never mess with us again. ~ ~ ~ During gym, Robert and Riley were able to retrieve their cameras. Robert: Perfect. Now we should see what horrible things Mandee and Jackie would say about us. Riley: Yeah! They won't be laughing now. ~ ~ ~ After school at Riley's house, Robert and Riley were watching the footage they picked up of Mandee and Jackie on their computer. On the footage, Mandee and Jackie were saying incredibly rude things about Robert and Riley. Mandee (on computer): Robert and Riley are the most ridiculous people we've ever met. Jackie (on computer): Yeah! What they don't get is being gay is totally unnatural and completely abnormal! Mandee (on computer): Yeah! They claim to be so smart, but really they're so dumb if they can't see that! Jackie (on computer): And I'm shocked so many people like THEM and not US! Mandee (on computer): I know! It seems as though everyone's brainwashed by the gayest of the gay. Mandee and Jackie cackled evilly. Riley shut off his computer. Riley: Okay. I've seen enough. Robert: Yeah. Tomorrow, we play this video for the whole school to see. Riley: That'll teach them. ~ ~ ~ The next day at school during lunch, Robert and Riley brought Riley's computer to the cafeteria and used the projector in the auditorium to broadcast the footage they shot of Mandee and Jackie. Robert: Listen up! We have an announcement! Everyone in the cafeteria turned toward Robert and Riley. Robert: You all know Mandee and Jackie? Everyone nodded. Riley: Well, they're NOT as innocent as you thought! Robert: Observe! Riley played the video of them mocking Robert and Riley. Mandee and Jackie noticed this and went up to Robert and Riley. Mandee: You turn that off right now! Robert: Why should we? Riley: Yeah! You deserve to see what everyone REALLY thinks about you. Jackie: Ugh. Mandee and Jackie stormed off. ~ ~ ~ After school, Mandee and Jackie were awaiting Leni for their daily mall hangs. Mandee: Where is Leni? I thought she said she'd meet us here! Jackie: I don't know. She's usually not like this. Leni came over to Mandee and Jackie with a concerned look on her face. Mandee: Where. WERE. You?! Leni: Ohhhhh... Robert and Riley taught me how to cook brownies in home ec. It ran late. Jackie: Robert. And Riley?! Leni: Yeah! They're very nice and considerate. Unlike you. Jackie: If this has anything to do with that video they displayed... Leni: It's that and so, so much more. Now see ya. I'll be late for work. Leni left. Mandee: I think we blew it. Jackie: Yeah! I had no idea Leni would even care so much about Robert and Riley! Mandee: Yeah. Maybe they're not so bad...and we're the bad ones. Jackie: Are you kidding me? Mandee shrugged as Jackie rolled her eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1